Nukirah
A warrior spirit that became a slave to ''Zeezack'' at the end of his life. Nukirah was imprisoned in an enchanted set of armor that augmented his abilities into magical wonders due to his vengeful nature and strive for battle. Due to being imprisoned in the enchanted armor, he was forced to carry Zeezack’s command against his will which lead him to becoming ''Zeezack’s Bodyguard''. Nukirah encountered ''Arthus'', ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Ser Ravyn'', and ''Zavidur Ugadesh'' while they were on a manhunt for Zeezack and infiltrated ''Zeezack’s Stronghold''. The party met Nukirah initially in his enchanted armor which he was forced to combat them as they were identified as trespassers and he was Zeezack’s Bodyguard. Nukirah nearly overcame the party, but they eventually managed to defeat him which caused the armor to be destroyed and revealed his true form. The party sympathized with Nukirah and with his help, they assassinated Zeezack and returned home to the ''Dragon Inquisition''. Ravyn inquired upon Nukirah’s intent on joining them in their adventures, but Nukirah felt he must remain idle for some time in order to find the path he wishes to live so his spirit can peacefully pass into the ''Fade''. Nukirah later joined Ravyn after spending time thinking about his purpose as a spirit. Ravyn was honored by Nukirah’s decision to join him and commissioned ''Yolph Fireback'' to make an exotic glaive which he successfully attuned with Nukirah after sparring with him. Nukirah Attunement Whoever wishes to attune their weapon to Nukirah will require 24 hours of attunement where they spend time sparring with Nukirah in his spiritual form. Additionally while attuned, the wielder gains emotional sensory information to and from Nukirah. The attuned will gain a separate line of advancement with their connection to Nukirah’s abilities through the weapon that Nukirah is attuned with. The leveling is discretionary upon the ''DM'' and will increase the longer that the character attunes with Nukirah. Summoning: Wielder may summon a maximum of 3 celestial beings at any given time. Whenever the wielder takes damage and has at least one summon, they must succeed on a Constitution 7 + DamageTaken saving throw or all of their summons are dismissed. Lvl 1 - +1d6 Fire Damage Lvl 2 - Bonus Action: Summon a celestial sword that deals 1d8 Damage. Can move 15 ft Lvl 3 - Bonus Action: Summon a celestial chain that deals 1d4 Damage. Can move 15 ft. Target must succeed on Strength 20 save or become grappled. Lvl 4 - Bonus Action: Summon a celestial fire wall that spans 30 ft and deals 3d10 Damage. Cannot move Lvl 5 - Bonus Action: Summon a celestial spirit that casts Fireball (4d10). Can move 15 ft Lvl 6 - Channel Action (1 Round): Summon Nukirah During combat with the ''Vithari'', Ravyn and Nukirah shared an innate bond for a brief period that enabled Nukirah to learn a new ability: Spears of Rage: As an action, Nukirah lashes out spears completely made of fire dealing 4d6 Fire damage to up to 6 different creatures within melee attack range. Category:NPC